


Just another Friday night at the workshop

by bunnysworld



Series: Friday series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin visits Arthur at the workshop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another Friday night at the workshop

**Author's Note:**

> Tambear13 betaed this one, thanks for that!

Merlin waved at Mithy as he entered the office. 

“Hey Merlin, how are you?”

“Fine. How are you today? Did Francy and Justin like the new book?”

“Oh, they loved it! Thank you so much! Francy said she wants to marry you when she’s older.”

“You didn’t tell her I’ll be an old fart by the time she’s old enough, did you?”

Mithy laughed. “Nope, she’ll find out soon enough.” She switched her computer off and grabbed her bag. 

“Have a great weekend, Merlin.”

“You, too!”

Merlin smiled as he looked after her. As he turned and continued his way to the work shop, he felt nervous. He’d been here before, of course. First, when his battery died, and later when he picked up Arthur or brought his car in for check ups. But they’d never done anything here. He hauled the heavy door open and entered. 

“Hello?” His voice echoed in the room, it was almost empty. There was a customer’s car on a platform and on the far end stood the little orange emergency car. 

“Arthur?” Merlin looked around. He was sure Mithy would have held him back if nobody was here.

Just then Arthur appeared from an adjacent storage room, wiping his greasy hands on a dirty rag. “What can I do for you, sir?”

Merlin drew in a breath when he noticed that Arthur wore nothing but his ridiculous orange flap trousers and work boots. “I...errrr...I think I have an emergency.”

Arthur stepped close, still busy with the rag. “And what kind of emergency would that be, sir?”

A shiver ran down Merlin’s spine at Arthur’s almost bored-sounding business voice. 

“I think...my motor needs a bit of revving up...” 

Arthur looked him up and down. “Let me take a look at the frame first.” He stepped around him, looking at him. “It would be easier without the fabric.”

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment. Damn, did Arthur really want him to get naked in the middle of the well-lit work shop? What if Percy was still here? Or Leon? What if one of them came back because they forgot something and saw them there?

“Well?” Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

With trembling fingers Merlin started to unbutton his shirt.

“That’s better.” 

Merlin swallowed hard, but toed his shoes off and fumbled with his belt. He let go of his jeans and they slid down his legs. 

Arthur just nodded and walked around him again. 

Merlin shivered when he felt a single finger sliding down his spine and resting on his arse for a moment. “Oh yeah,” he sighed.

Arthur stepped around to face him again and ran his finger down Merlin’s chest, nodding. “Nothing wrong at all with the frame as far as I can see. Excellent condition, no scratches, well maintained.”

Not sure if he was supposed to say something, Merlin just nodded. 

“And you have issues with your motor, you say?” 

Merlin nodded again. “Sometimes, yeah.” Gosh, how he loved the smirk on Arthur’s face when he heard how breathless Merlin sounded already. 

“Come over here.” Arthur waved Merlin over to the orange car. “Bend over, so I can take a closer look.”

Merlin obeyed immediately, the metal of the bonnet cold against his chest. “Like this?”

“Exactly like that.” 

Trying to peek over his shoulder, to see what Arthur was doing only brought him a slap against his buttock. Merlin hissed and even though his prick was pressed against the cold metal as well, it started to fill. 

Arthur finally tossed the rag aside and ran both hands down Merlin’s sides. “Looks good so far.” 

Merlin groaned when he felt Arthur kissing down his spine. The large hands were on his arse now, kneading, exploring and he moaned louder when he felt them spreading him. He was breathing hard, imagining Arthur kneeling behind him, just looking at his arse. 

Arthur made an approving sound.

When he felt Arthur’s tongue on him, Merlin yelped and bucked. 

“Can’t work when you keep putting in the gear.”

Merlin tried to keep still. “Sorry.” 

Soon he felt the tongue on him again, in him, probing, opening him up and it got more difficult not to move. “Oh yeah,” he sighed again when he felt fingers in him, too.

“Needs a serious lube job, sir.” Arthur got up, leaving Merlin spread cross the car. “Don’t move.”

Merlin couldn’t help but wiggle when he heard Arthur coming back, opening a tube of their favourite lube. “Come on!”

Arthur pinched his arse. “Do you want the job done quickly or right?” The only answer he got was a groan. “Thought so.”

The slow pace, Arthur set, was torture. And heaven, the prat took extra long to prepare and open up but finally Merlin heard clothes rustle and felt Arthur stepping close again. His legs were kicked apart wider and his hips were grabbed firmly. They’d stopped using condoms a while ago and Merlin was eager to feel Arthur in him. 

He moaned lowly when Arthur pushed inside. Damn, they didn’t do that often enough. Merlin tried to relax a bit but his body grabbed at Arthur’s cock. 

“Fuck, so tight...sir.”

Merlin peeked over his shoulder and the sight of Arthur, his eyes closed, his head thrown back, ripped another sound from his throat. 

And then Arthur started to pound into him and all Merlin could do was to hold on, feeling the burn of being stretched, his dick sliding along the now warm bonnet, dripping. He yelled out when Arthur shifted slightly and rammed his cock into his spot over and over again. 

He felt Arthur’s hand on his shoulder and tightened around him. “Can’t....will....close...,” was all his mind could form before he came hard, feeling Arthur’s spunk inside him only moments after.   
Merlin lay on the bonnet, spent, not even trying to catch his breath. 

Arthur pulled out after a long moment and kissed Merlin’s shoulder. “I think there’s nothing wrong with your motor. We got it running pretty good, didn’t we?”

Merlin smiled lazily. “Oh yeah.”

Arthur pulled his pants back up and fastened the braces. “I’ll be in the office, preparing your bill. Take all the time you need, sir.”

His knees were still a bit weak as he picked his clothes up and scrambled into them. Merlin looked at his reflection in the car window. There was only one expression for what he looked like: Well-fucked. He made his way over to the office, where Arthur handed him a paper. 

“I hope our service was satisfactory?”

“Beyond expectations.” Merlin grinned and took the ‘bill’ from Arthur. “There will be a huge tip waiting for you at home.” 

Arthur never fell out of character. “If you need our services again, just call.”

Merlin smiled all the way home.


End file.
